Digging With Death
by I bring the mosh brah
Summary: ZigZag acquires a deathly illness in Camp Green Lake, but the Warden does not know how serious it is, so he is forced to dig anyway. The D-Tent boys must care for ZigZag. CHAPTER 1 UP!
1. Condolence

Digging With Death  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Holes, though I wished I owned ZigZag, I'm not  
making any money from this. Enjoy.  
  
ZigZag groaned as he realized it must be well past midnight and his insomnia was kicking in again.  
  
He had been left sleep-deprived for the last few days. He couldn't help it, as the mattress smelled of sour milk and the night left him sweaty and uncomfortably hot. He tried to avoid the stares of his D-Tent mates, who had obviously noticed his enormous blue eyes lacked their usual gleam and had developed dark circles underneath them. He was now always the last to finish his hole, and sometimes it took him 'till the sun wavered and set.  
  
ZigZag, frustrated, stood up from his mattress and quietly tiptoed towards the tent flap, canteen in hand. Maybe a little water from the spigot in the shower might lull him to sleep.  
  
Suddenly, ZigZag felt a bright light glare in his face. He spun around to see Magnet, flashlight in hand, gazing worriedly at Zig as the flashlight obviously stolen from Pendanski shook slightly in his fingers.  
  
"Turn that thing off!" ZigZag hissed as Armpit stirred noisily. Magnet obeyed, flicking off the light and once again the darkness swallowed them.  
  
"Where were you going?" Magnet whispered, concerned for every wink of sleep Zig might get. Zig sighed.  
  
"The water spigot in the showers. I'm thirsty." He said, slinking closer to Magnet in the deep of the night. Maybe it was past 1:00am now. Three and a half hours more to sleep.  
  
Magnet reached for Zig's shadow, beckoning him to sit down on his mattress. "No, man, you need sleep. Get a drink later. Please, man? We're worried about you."  
  
ZigZag pulled at loose threads in the bleached sheet. "Alright. It's just... I don't know what's wrong. Something's happening, Magnet. This place is a disease."  
  
"I know, man. Just try to make the best of it. You can't get out, no one can. So try and live. Cause it would suck if you weren't here."  
  
"Thanks Magnet." Zig said. He really appreciated what Magnet was doing. Rarely ever did the deliquents of Camp Green Lake receive condolence.  
  
"Anytime." Magnet felt a slight bounce in the mattress. He felt wild blonde hair resting on his pillow. ZigZag lay beside him, softly snoring for the first time in days. Magnet smiled as he lay down beside him. It was music to his ears. 


	2. Remorse And Hope Lost

Chapter 2  
  
X-Ray was more than surprised to awaken to an empty mattress across from him. He glanced around the tent for ZigZag. And there, on Magnet's mattress, lay two still, sleeping boys.  
  
It was 3:30am. Normally, if X-Ray could sleep in for another hour he would, but he needed to know what was going on. He saw that Squid, and Armpit were also staring with disbelief at the mattress. Squid caught X-Ray's eye.  
  
"You don't think they're...." The question need not be finished. It was quite clear what Squid meant.  
  
"No! Course they aren't!" X-Ray hissed through the soft blue light of the morning. He glared at Squid as Squid shrugged, and cautiously walked up to the mattress, and shook Magnet's shoulder. Magnet awoke with a start.  
  
"What time is it?" Magnet asked, oblivious to the slumbering boy next to him. X-Ray shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry dude. It's only 3:30am. What's Ziggy doing in your bed?" he quirked an eyebrow.  
  
Magnet glanced over, resting his eyes on the peaceful, but weary, face of Zig. "We were talking last night and he fell asleep. He was really tired. I couldn't wake him."  
  
X-Ray breathed a sigh of relief. He could hear Armpit and Squid do the same. "So you're not..."  
  
Realization gleamed in Magnet's chocolate coloured eyes. "No! No, of course not! Where would you get that idea?"  
  
X-Ray glared at Squid. He blushed. Magnet rolled his eyes. "I should have known."  
  
ZigZag coughed hoarsely. Panic washed over the D-Tent members that were conscious. Zero sat up in his mattress, silently wondering what was going on.  
  
Magnet lifted Zig's head and gently laid it in his lap. He stroked Zig's heaving back with care, ZigZag's coughs subsiding slightly. They turned into soft whimpers.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Armpit asked, joining X-Ray's side at Magnet's mattress. Squid laid back and watched the scene with interest.  
  
"I don't know," X-Ray said with regret. Armpit touched ZigZag's deeply flushed face, withdrawing his fingers quickly as though they had been burned.  
  
"Dude, check it out. It feels like a fever!"  
  
Magnet drew a sharp intake of breath. If ZigZag was sick, he'd still have to dig holes and work all day out in the sun...'till he died from an overworked immune system. He caressed Zig's cheek. It sweltered with a raging illness. He slowly closed his eyes. No... 


	3. Black Out

Chapter 3  
  
It was 4:30am. Pendanski came through the tent flap, beaming his fake smile around the room. He stopped as he saw the boys huddled around Magnet's bed. Caveman was the only one still asleep, and of course, so was ZigZag.  
  
"What's all this?" Pendanski asked suspiciously, eyeing the boys whispering to one another anxiously. He stepped closer to the mattress.  
  
"We think Zig's sick, Mom. Could he miss digging holes for one day? I'll dig his for him!" Magnet pleaded. Pendanski laughed.  
  
"Ricky miss digging?" he chuckled. "Sorry Jose, no one misses digging. Warden's rules. Now get dressed. A new day awaits!"  
  
He turned to leave but was stopped by X-Ray. "Please Mom, he can't dig in his condition! Just one day! Please?"  
  
Pendanski shook his head. "I don't care if he has leukemia. Everyone digs. Every day." He walked through the tent flap, despite the protests from the boys. Armpit sighed.  
  
"We better wake him up then. Mom ain't moved so easily." The others nodded. Magnet shook Zig's shoulder gently. ZigZag's blue eyes opened blearily.  
  
"Wha-?" He felt Magnet's foot beneath the sheet. "Why aren't I on my own mattress?"  
  
Magnet blushed. "You fell asleep here last night." he said in a hushed tone. ZigZag's eyes widened.  
  
"I fell asleep? For the first time in four days?" he asked, amazed. Magnet smiled, then nodded.  
  
"Thanks Magnet!" Despite his few hours of rest, the dark circles under his eyes deepened. Then, he paused. "I feel horrible..."  
  
"We think you have a fever," X-Ray chimed in. "Mom won't let you take a day off."  
  
ZigZag snorted. "You expected him to?"  
  
Squid laughed from his mattress as he pulled on his orange suit. "I never did! I tried that once months ago, same results!"  
  
X-Ray rolled his eyes, "You weren't sick Squid. Ziggy is."  
  
ZigZag shrugged. "It might not be that bad. Maybe once I eat breakfast I'll feel better."  
  
Magnet shook his head sadly. "That stuff'll only make ya worse." Armpit nodded. Caveman still lay in his bed motionless. X-Ray hollered to the other side of the tent.  
  
"Hey Yelnats! Outta bed! Mom wants you up and ready to build some character!"  
  
Squid chewed the toothpick between his lips. "I ain't gotta build no character. Already have some. Society don't seem to appreciate it is all."  
  
***Digging-9:30am.***  
  
ZigZag's stomach growled with such vigor that he actually jolted and looked around frantically for any sort of threat. His acute paranoia was really irritating at times.  
  
Magnet checked up on Zig for what seemed like every five minutes, offering extra water or offering a hand in digging. Zig, though politely, refused it all but thanked him and steadily grew more faint as the dirt was tossed.  
  
"Hey Ziggy." It was Magnet again, peering down into the two foot hole of ZigZag's.  
  
"Hi Magnet." Zig wheezed. He blinked the dust from his tired eyes.  
  
"Dude, what's with your voice? It's screwed up. Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
ZigZag sighed. He knew he wasn't, but it would only worry Magnet more. "Yeah, man, I'm good. It's just all this dust, is all."  
  
Magnet eyed him suspiciously. "You sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
A distant voice called out, "Lunch!" Magnet smiled at Zig and offered a him a hand. Zig shook his head.  
  
"Naw, man, I'm just gonna finish up another foot here. You all are so much more ahead of me. If I stop to eat, I'll lose time for my shower." Zig panted as he shovelled another load of dirt.  
  
"C'mon Zig, you gotta eat. Tell you what, I'll bring you your lunch alright? You gotta eat it. But you can dig for a awhile longer if you're sure you're okay." Magnet informed him. ZigZag smiled. He was a good guy, Magnet.  
  
"Sure. Thanks." Zig answered with a breathless edge. Magnet didn't seem to notice though, as he nodded and walked away to get their lunch.  
  
Black blots stained Zig's vision. He felt the entire world spin crazily, as he stumbled in his shallow hole. A rush of blood pulsed through his head, and through his veins on his neck. He softly closed his eyes.  
  
And when ZigZag finally fell to the ground, unconscious, there was an uproar from the lunch line. Magnet was the first one to reach the passed out ZigZag, and frantically felt for his heartbeat. 


	4. Silver Chains And Illness Pains

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! It made me finish this chapter quicker.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
There it was. Magnet sighed, relieved. ZigZag's heartbeat was steadily pulsing.  
  
He lifted Zig from the half-dug hole and laid him on the level, dehydrated earth. The whirling sand was encrusted in Zig's unruly blonde waves, and brushed over his long lashes. Magnet was surprised to see a streak of white skin through the dirt on Zig's face. He realized it was a tear, but not one that ZigZag cried.  
  
He dried his eyes quickly and glanced around him at the gaping D-Tent boys. Mr. Sir was staring at Zig, baffled.  
  
"What in tarnation...?" he pointed at the blood that was streaming from the back of Zig's head. Magnet looked, horrified, to his hands that held Zig's neck. They were drenched in blood. X-Ray turned, determined, to Mr. Sir. "Get your medical supplies." To his dismay, Mr Sir. chuckled.  
  
"Medical surplies? Ain't got no medical surplies! If it ain't bad enough for a hospital, it ain't gonna get treated. Now, wake him up and get back to work! This ain't no Girl Scout camp!" Mr. Sir bellowed. He turned to leave as he spat a sunflower seed shell at the ground.  
  
A deep growl echoed from X-Ray's throat. "What kinda place is this?" He tore a shred of fabric from his bandana and knelt beside Magnet, who was absent-mindedly caressing ZigZag's forehead. X-Ray lifted Zig and propped one knee behind ZigZag's back. He then felt around for the wound on Zig's head. There wasn't one.  
  
"What the---" X-Ray muttered. "There is no wound. It's like someone poured blood on Zig's neck. But no one did." He was truly baffled. It was his duty as D-Tent leader to always have the answer to every question.  
  
Regardless of Mr. Sir's hollered commands from the water truck, X-Ray soaked up all the blood in the shred of fabric. He then nudged Magnet. "Watch out for him." Magnet nodded hurriedly, just as one of ZigZag's enormous blue eyes slowly opened, followed by the other. He blinked.  
  
"What happened?" he managed to croak. He sat up on the sand and held his head in his hands, oblivious to the blood.  
  
"Man, why didn't you tell me you were feeling bad? Why did you hide it?" Magnet inquired, hurt. "You fainted. What happened out there?"  
  
"I-I don't know..." Zig stammered, "I couldn't see anything but black dots and it was sweltering! Even more hot than usual. I felt cold liquid flow down my neck. Then.... I don't know.... it's all a blur." He then felt the back of his neck, eyes wide as his fingers were stained red. The D-Tent boys watched in dread as his eyes slid out of focus. Suddenly, ZigZag pushed himself up from the ground and dove for the nearest hole, which was Squid's. His head hung limply over the edge as he vomited, his whole body convulsing.  
  
Magnet grit his teeth and grabbed his shovel. "I'm digging his hole."  
  
Caveman, thoroughly stunned by the quickly occuring events, said slowly, "The Warden'll get you in real trouble."  
  
"I don't care." Magnet shot back. "You're all finished digging, get Ziggy back to the tent. Lie him down. Get him water. I'll be back once I'm done his hole." He tossed a shovel of dirt over his shoulder and didn't say another word.  
  
Caveman shrugged and turned to Armpit and Squid. Armpit bent down to lift Zig, as Squid made sure Mr. Sir was distracted by X-Ray's request for more water. Mr. Sir was postively fuming, but had his back turned and eyes averted from the boys.  
  
Armpit slung ZigZag's retching, half-conscious body gently over his shoulder and slowly edged away from the digging site until Squid gave him the signal to break into full-sprint, 'till he was sure Mr. Sir had disappeared behind the truck. Armpit dashed towards the tent, trying desperately to keep Zig's lolling head from bouncing painfully. Caveman and Squid were hot on Armpit's heels.  
  
When they had reached D-Tent, Squid tore through the flap and beckoned Armpit to hurry. Mr. Sir may have seen them, but no one had stopped to check.  
  
Inside the tent it was shaded and much cooler than outside. A tiny breeze fluttered through the tent flap and ruffled the occupant's hair refreshingly. The first breeze in a long time.  
  
Armpit laid Zig carefully down on his mattress. ZigZag groaned and coughed weakly before it turned into retching again. Squid ordered Caveman to retrieve a bucket. "Don't want any of this on the floor," Squid said, grabbing the bucket from Caveman's hands. "Mom would be furious." he placed it under Zig's chin and held onto it for him as his hands were bleeding and blistered. ZigZag hurled the disgusting breakfast he had eaten into the bucket, and Squid turned his head and grimaced.  
  
ZigZag chuckled lightly. "Did ya look in a mirror, Squid?"  
  
Squid grinned, but tried to look menacing. "If you weren't sick I'd beat all those dumb jokes outta ya!"  
  
ZigZag laughed, but was cut short when X-Ray entered the tent, looking crestfallen. "What's up, X?" Caveman asked from his mattress.  
  
X-Ray shook his head sadly, "Magnet found something." he was bombarded with questions.  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"Did he show it to Mr. Sir?"  
  
"Does he get the day off?"  
  
X-Ray sighed. "It was some sort of... silver chain. Mom took him to the Warden."  
  
Caveman looked puzzled. "A silver chain? Why would anyone care about that?"  
  
X-Ray shrugged. "It was in Ziggy's hole. Had some sort of inscription on it. Dunno what it said."  
  
Squid chimed in, "Why's that so bad? You looked kinda upset when you walked in."  
  
"I just have a bad feeling about it."  
  
The boys turned to the tent flap as Mr. Sir entered, face crimson and eyes filled with fury. 


End file.
